Potions Master
by The-Tactician
Summary: Arianna Mcnamara is a normal fifthyear Hogwarts... with a huge crush on the potions master professor Snape! When she gets the chance to begin tutoring lessons with him, she readily accepts. But will he find out how she feels? Snape x OC some ? x OC


"I can't believe he gave us a detention!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"  
"Of course it is for you! You've been crushing on him since we got here!"  
"Shh, here he comes."  
"Ladies, I will see you after your classes are finished this evening. You will be writing what I tell you so bring ink, a quill and parchment. No exceptions," Professor Snape said in his usual droll.  
"Yes sir."  
Arianna McNamara and Rane Silver had been best friends since just about day one of Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry. That was five years ago. They had done almost everything together, become Gryffindors, skipped classes, been sick, gone to dances, homework, classes, and now, detention with Professor Snape. Arianna didn't mind though, she was actually happy about it. She was practically skipping to her classes and would look up at the clock what seemed like almost every 10 seconds to Rane, who on the other hand was dreading detention and hated Snape and could not understand how her friend could possibly like him.

"Revolting," She thought at the sight of him in her mind. "What do you see in him?" Rane asked quietly during their last class of the day. It was charms, and Professor Flitwick had told them to practice doing magic without speaking. They were currently working on Wingardium Leviosa and trying to get feathers to float in the air.

"Who, Snape? You're way too upset about this detention if you've been dwelling on Snape all this time."  
"I was just wondering, I mean he is like 30 years older than us."  
"Actually, he's only 22 years older than us, and besides, you like Professor Lupin."  
"…You know what, I don't even want to know how you know how old he is."  
"Oh, that was quite easy to figure out, just search all the trophies in the castle."  
"Yeah, that sounds really easy." Rane looked up to see Professor Flitwick looking at them and began to wave her wand to make it look like she was doing something.  
"You know what?" Arianna said thoughtfully.  
"What?"  
"This kinda reminds me of our first year. We struggled so hard to get those feathers into the air. I would've given anything to have just picked the stupid thing up, and now I would give anything to just say the spell."  
Rane just sat there amazed at how random her friend's mind was. They were supposed to be talking about Snape. Snape! Not some stupid floating feather.  
"Class dismissed," Professor Flitwick said suddenly drawing all of the students out of their concentration. The feathers disappeared from the tables and Arianna and Rane made their way to the dungeons. Arianna skipped happily down the hallway. She said hi and waved to every person they passed by. Some would return the greeting while others simply stared at her like she was mad and others still such as the Slytherins would make fun of her. Rane tagged behind her gloomily and barely noticed anything going on around her. Thoughts of detentions with Snape played over and over again in her mind most of them ending in her somehow dying a horrible, horrible death or being locked in the dungeons forever or other dreadful things. She was shaken out of her thoughts when-

"Professor Snape we're here!" -They had arrived.

Snape looked up at them from his desk and then looked back down to the papers. "Find a seat," he ordered.  
"Yes sir," They both said and sat down, Arianna sat up front and close to Snape's desk while Rane sat in the back close to the door, just in case she needed to do a quick escape. They each took out a piece of parchment and ink and a quill and waited expectantly for him to tell them what to write.  
"You will write 200 times I will not- and tell what you will not do. Each sentence must be different."

Arianna simply stared dreamily at the professor making Rane wonder if she had even heard what he had said. She decided to shrug it off and began writing. After about two or more hours, she was finished. Near the end, she put small things or things she had never done or just kinda changed words around from previous sentences. As she walked by, she glanced down at Arianna's paper. It looked not even half way complete. She turned her paper in and left the room.  
Arianna listened carefully until the echoes of Rane's footsteps were completely out of hearing.  
"So, Professor, how many years have you been teaching?" she asked casually while leaning back in her chair and stretching her arms and hands.  
"There is no talking allowed in detentions," he said not even looking up from his papers. Arianna frowned, disappointed, but still determined.

"I know that, I just thought since it was just me here, we could talk a little bit."  
"Do you place yourself above other students, Miss McNamara?" Arianna didn't answer, only deepened the frown on her face. Man was he stubborn. Snape looked up at her for a moment, then back down to his papers.

"…Fifteen years."  
"_Wait, what_?" Arianna thought. "_Oh yeah, the answer to my question. … Wait! He answered my question!_" She wanted to jump up and hug someone, but considering the only other person in the room was Professor Snape, she decided it was a bad idea. "Do you like teaching?" For a split second, she thought she saw his lip twitch to a sort of smile, but then again, maybe it was just her imagination.  
"It has its benefits," he said monotonously.  
"You know, Potions is one of my favorite subjects."  
"That's odd considering the grade you are getting in my class." The room was silent for a moment. Arianna felt like she had just been slapped in the face. "Maybe some tutoring would improve your grade." Arianna looked at him curiously. Was he offering to tutor her? "Was that an offer?" she finally asked.  
"If you think it will help," Snape replied dryly. Again, Arianna wanted to jump up and hug someone.  
"I think it definitely would Professor!"  
"… See me tomorrow after class to set a time. For now you are excused."  
"Thank-you Professor!" She exclaimed jumping up and gathering her things. "Bye, Professor." She walked out the door and took a few steps before she took off running and leaping and skipping up to the Gryffindor common rooms. She scanned the room for Rane and found her sitting on a couch watching as Fred and George, class mischief-makers, tested their inventions on brave or foolish underclassmen. She was laughing a little despite herself.  
"Hey," Arianna said brightly, plopping down next to her.  
"Oh, hi. You're finished already?"  
"No, he said I could go."  
"You bugged him that much, eh?"  
"No! For your information, we had a nice conversation and he said he would give me tutoring in Potions class."  
"That's awesome!" Rane tried her best to share in her friend's enthusiasm, even though tutoring with Snape sounded more like a punishment to her.  
"I know! Isn't it? So what have you been doing this whole time?"  
Rane nodded her head towards the Weasley twins who were now trying to convince their younger brother, Ron to drink what looked a little bit like bubble gum medicine. "Watching them."  
"I see. And where is the third member of their party?"  
Rane nodded to a boy sitting at a table with many ingredients and a book in front of him. "He makes the potions, they make people drink them."  
The girls were silent for a moment and boredly watched as Percy scolded the twins as Ron stuck his tongue out at them from behind Percy.

"I'm really hungry," Arianna commented.  
"Too bad, we missed dinner," Rane replied. They were both silent for a moment. "So we're asking them for help right?"  
"That's the plan." Another moment of silence passed.  
"Well can we go now, 'cause my stomach is growling?"  
"Sure, if you want to get yelled at by Percy too."  
"I'll pass." They waited for Percy to stop scolding the twins and leave the room, then made their way over to where Fred and George were now standing, doing impressions of their older brother.  
"Well look who it is," George said when he saw the girls approaching. "How'd your detentions go trouble makers?" Fred asked.  
"Great!" Arianna chirped. Rane didn't answer.  
"So, I suppose you two are wanting supper?" George asked.  
"Mm-hm," they replied nodding.  
"Well, I'm sorry, we don't associate with such troublemakers," Fred said.

"Disrupting class like that," George added shaking his head in a disapproving matter.  
"The nerve of you two," Fred continued.  
"We're so disappointed."  
"Whatever. Can you get us something to eat or not?" Arianna interrupted. The twins looked around the room then motioned for the girls to come closer into a huddle. They rolled their eyes, but went along with it anyway.  
"Yes," Fred whispered then the boys leaned back out acting inconspicuous.  
"Hey Lee!" George yelled over catching his friend's attention.  
"We're going to escort these ladies to dinner!" Fred cut in.  
"Be back in a bit!" George finished. Lee nodded then went back to making potions as Rane and Arianna followed the mischief-makers out of the common room towards the kitchen. They soon found themselves coming up to a dead end at which was placed a picture of a basket of fruits. Fred stepped up and began to tickle a large pear painted onto the picture. The painting immediately swung open to reveal a rather large room with many house elves scampering around, trying to clean the plates from dinner and plan and prepare the meals for the next day.  
"Welcome to the kitchen!" Fred and George said in unison. Fred held the portrait open as George did an over dramatic gentlemanly bow to gesture for the two ladies to go in first. Arianna and Rane entered followed by George then Fred.

"Oi! Dobby!" Fred called and a funny looking, but rather well off house elf came over to them. "These two ladies are hungry," Fred continued, do you think we could help them out a bit?"  
"Of course sir," the elf replied with a low bow and ran off to fetch some food.  
"You seem rather close to the house elves," Arianna muttered in George's ear.  
"He's a friend of the Potter kid's and as a friend of Harry's he's a friend of ours!" Arianna didn't have time to reply, because just then, the elf came back carrying a large tray with an even larger assortment of foods on it all looking delicious. Arianna and Rane's eyes sparkled as they snatched the food right out of the poor creatures hands and ate it as if someone would take it from them if it weren't soon gone. Once the food was gone, they thanked the elf and left with Fred and George laughing at how hungry they had been. The hallways on their way back seemed dark and empty without all the students busily hurrying off to somewhere. The four fifth years grew much quieter after they had left the first floor and didn't grow loud again until they had finally entered into the safety of the Gryffindor common room where they were no longer likely to get caught for sneaking around the castle. The girls thanked Fred and George then ran to their room to try to finish all the homework they had to do which they had neglected because of the detention then hunger. Sleep seemed to come all to soon as the girls worked on their homework. They had barely completed all of it before drifting off to sleep.  
"Morning!" Arianna chirped trying to wake Rane up.  
"Go away!" She grumbled in reply. Unlike her friend, she was not much of a morning person. In fact, she despised them.  
"C'mon Rane! Today is a very special day, remember?"

Rane sat up a little bit. Maybe something exciting was happening that she had forgotten about. "Why's that?"  
"Cause I get to set tutoring times with Snape!" Arianna squealed in reply. Rane stared at her unimpressed for a second, then plopped back down and hugged the covers tight over her head.  
Arianna pouted. "Get up!" she demanded. Rane didn't move. "Get uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" she yelled again tugging at the covers.

Rane was eventually persuaded out of bed by the reminder that she would get a detention if she were late to her first hour class again.

Rane and Arianna quickly made their way thought the winding halls as usual. They arrived at transfiguration and went through the rest of their classes until lunch arrived with Arianna constantly looking at the time and begging it forward with her eyes. Rane quickly left the Potions room heading for the Great Hall as Arianna occupied herself with packing up her books until all the students had departed.  
"Mrs. McNamara, you did exceptionally well in my class today," Snape commented dryly as Arianna approached his desk.  
"Thank you sir!" Arianna replied. "I tried my best!"  
"Which means you don't usually try your best?" Arianna's happy face faded and she froze not knowing what to say. "Now, about tutoring. Are Fridays and Tuesdays good for you?"  
"Fridays and Tuesdays?" She repeated to herself.   
"Yes, I think that's perfect!"  
"Good, Snape said rising from his desk than I think I will be on my way to lunch now. That's where your headed too if I'm correct."  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
"Then I guess we will be walking together."  
"Really?" Arianna gaped as Snape walked out the door so she rushed out the door to follow after him. She blushed as she walked down the hallway beside him, not having anything to say. Snape seemed not to mind the silence at all though. After a minute or two, they had   
reached the Hall and Snape went to the teachers table as Arianna found her place next to Rane who looked rather alone without her friend eating with her.

"You do realize that clocks won't move no matter how hard you glare at them?" Rane asked as Arianna sat down and began to pile food onto her plate.  
"I swear something is wrong with the clocks in this school!" Arianna complained. "They're moving much too slow today."  
"Right," Rane replied sarcastically. "Anyways, what did Snape say?"  
"Tuesdays and Fridays!" Arianna replied in a memorized way.  
"Fridays?!? That would be tonight!"  
"It is? AWESOME!"  
"Yeah, awesome," Rane said a little distantly as her  
friend rejoiced.


End file.
